bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ELL112/Omni Global Exclusives
Herculean Dream Ultor Leader Skill - Soul Of The Cyclops - 200% boost to Atk, 100% boost to Def, hugely boost elemental damage(150%), 40% boost to Critical rate, boost BB gauge when attacked(4-8) Brave Burst - Titan's Ruin - 22 combo(damage relative to remaing hp) powerful fire attack on a single foe, huge boost to own def(350%), cast taunt for 1 turn, massive attack at ends turn(600% at max level, 200 at lowest level), boost Atk based on Def(100%) for 3 turns Super Brave Burst - Titan's Era - 26 combo powerful fire attack on all foes, enormously boost Atk(500% at max level, 200% at lowest) for 3 turns, hugely boost own Def(350%), greatly(150%) boost own Atk, Rec for 2 turns, greatly(70%) boost critical damage for 3 turns Ultimate Brave Burst - Titans Awakening - 2 combo powerful fire attack on all foes, massive fire attack on a single foe, enormously boost Own Parameters(100%), enormously boost critical damage(250%), massive attack at ends turn(650%), boost BB Atk(100%) for 3 turns, hugely fills BB gauge when attacked(55) for 2 turns Extra Skill - Ancient Soul's Dream - adds angel idol when hp is below 20%, huegely boost BB gauge when attacked(5), 50% boost to Atk, Def, negates Def ignore when Blades of Ultor are equipped Lore - Even after Ultor had stopped Gazia's monstrousity's, Gazia continued to send machines, and to this day, Ultors continued to destroy them all, and his dream still lives on. To free all in the on-going war called home. Summon - " If you help stop this, maybe i'll lead you to victory in your battles" Fusion - " Only the gods are responsible, so this powerful will help me crush them!" Evolution- " I'll show them that Ultor is the only thing in his way! and if he has a problem with it, I'll send to Hadaron!" SP Skills: 10 - 10% boost to Atk, Def 20 - 50% boost to spark damage 20 - sparks recover BB(3-5) 30 - boost BB gauge when attacked(5-7) 40 - adds boost elemental damage(100%) for 3 turns to BB/SBB 40 - enhances taunt and Def boost to 2 turns 60 - additional UBB turn 60 - negates hit count raises from enemies Neptunian Dream Tridon Leader Skill - Dreams of the Abyss - 50% boost max hp, 60% boost to rec, 20% damage reduction, activates powerful(5k) water barrier when damage taken has exceeded a certain amount(10K damage), 40% boost to critical rate Brave Burst - Whirlling Sanctum - 16 combo powerful water attack on all foes, adds powerful(4-5k hp) earth shield for 2 turns, boost BC efficacy(40%), gardually recovers hp(3000-4000) for 3 turns Super Brave Burst - Bastille: Leviathan Flow - 20 combo powerful water attack on all foes, boost BC/HC droprate(45% at max level), adds powerful water shield(4-5k hp) for 2 turns, hugely boost Def(160%), boost Def based on Atk(50%) for 3 turns, boost allies BB gauge(10) Ultimate Brave Burst - Storm Wave: Immortale Animae - 20 combo powerful water attack on all foes, adds powerful non-elemental shield(30k hp), probable(55%) huge Atk, Def redution(150%) for 2 turns, boost BB gauge fill rate(100%) for 3 turns, activates powerful earth barrier(25k hp at max level, 15k at lowest) Extra Skill - Neptunian Soul's Dream - 50% boost to max hp, rec, fills BB gauge each turn(8), adds boost Atk based on max hp(40%) to BB/SBB for 3 turns, when Tridons Trident is equipped Lore - Even Tridon had destroyed Gazia's infinite amount of leviathans, Tridon began to lose hope once again, but before he could, he used his power to build a barrier to cover what was left of home, to regain his dream... Peace. Summon - " None shall forget this day, but I shall bend it to suit those from pressure." Fusion - " Don't give in! that's what he wants... but i will block his monsters with my shields!" Evolution - " So you final did it... I have done what others could not... but this power.... brings all hope back!" SP Skills: 10 - 10% boost to max hp, rec 20 - damage taken restores hp(15-20%) 50 - negates BC/HC resistance for self 40 - adds boost OD fill rate(35%) for 3 turns to BB 40 - adds 'reduces damage taken by 50% for 1 turn' to BB/SBB 60 - Enhance Mitigation to 2 turns instead of 1 60 - adds 'boost Atk based on max hp(50%) for 3 turns to UBB Category:Blog posts